This invention relates to an electrical connector for connecting two flat cables to a circuit board.
A circuit board usually has front and rear sides which, respectively, have electrical circuits thereon.
A conventional method which is used to connect such a circuit board to a flat cable or flat cables are;
(1) to use one electrical connector for connecting the electrical circuits on the front and the rear sides of the circuit board to one flat cable, or
(2) to use two electrical connectors, one for connecting the electrical circuit on the front side of the circuit board to one flat cable and the other for connecting the electrical circuit on the rear side of the circuit board to another flat cable.
The use of two electrical connectors complicates the connection. On the other hand, to use one electrical connector, for connecting the electrical circuit on the front side of the circuit board to one flat cable and for connecting the electrical circuit on the rear side of the circuit board to another flat cable would be most helpful for equipment designers. However, heretofore such an electrical connector is not available.